


Entre Tú y Yo - Between You and Me

by merrick_ds



Series: Slidding Doors - Traducción [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Memory Alteration, Parabatai Bond, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Teen Relatioship, taboo relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de RedOrchid 'Between You and Me'Pre-canon alternativo donde Jace y Alec comienzan una relación en suadolescencia, y las consecuencias cuando son descubiertos.





	Entre Tú y Yo - Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between You And Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693753) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> Nueva traducción. Este fic es parte de la serie Slidin Doors, se considera una Precuela al fic Malec 'Puertas Cerradas No Mienten'. Sin embargo pueden ser leidos de modo independiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Todo comienza una noche a mitad de la adolescencia de Jace, durante un período en el que sus hormonas están en pleno apogeo, paseándose constantemente al límite y sexualmente frustrado – se excita con todo – desde el entrenamiento con sus entrenadores hasta una chica mundana en el metro sonriéndole. Alec ya es considerado un adulto para entonces, comenzando a asumir el rol del futuro Jefe del Instituto, y Jace puede decir que se está alejando, es incluso más inflexible que antes en mantener sus sentimientos firmemente bajo llave.

Entonces Jace presiona. No de una manera obvia que no pueda tener una negación plausible, sólo lo suficiente como para sentir esa oleada de poder cuando hace que Alec pierda el aliento, o empiece a tartamudear, o se gire bruscamente y salga de la habitación.

Él sabe, en cierto nivel, que debe estar jodiéndole la cabeza, pero está demasiado metido en sí mismo como para querer verlo. Así que sigue presionando, hasta que un día, cuando tiene dieciséis años, los dejan en una misión para asegurar el perímetro y son atacados por un demonio Rapiñador.

Es la primera vez que luchan juntos en el campo sin apoyo, y contra algo que representa una amenaza real. Jace siente la adrenalina de su vínculo activándose – cien veces más fuerte que en el entrenamiento – el aliento de Alec en sincronización perfecta con el suyo, sus corazones latiendo como uno, y el poder surgiendo a través del vínculo, por todo su brazo y a su espada como una corriente de electricidad. Cuando el demonio finalmente cae, Jace deja escapar un grito de triunfo y abraza a Alec por el cuello, en lo más alto de su euforia por la victoria. Lo abraza con fuerza y palmea su espalda antes de retroceder unos centímetros para mirarlo.

Los ojos de Alec están cerrados, y cuando Jace se toma un momento para prestar atención, se da cuenta de que el cuerpo de Alec tiembla ligeramente, sus manos están cerradas en apretados puños a sus costados.

-“Alec, ¿estás bien?”

Alec abre los ojos, y la expresión ahí le seca la boca. La pura necesidad en ellos es abrumadora; Jace es capaz de sentirla a través de su vínculo, como una presa dentro de Alec llena hasta el borde y lista para romperse. Alec respira estremecido, y una de sus manos se dirige al brazo de Jace, los dedos se cierran a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que es casi doloroso.

Se le ocurre de repente que, si se inclina un poco y se pone de puntillas, podría besar a Alec, romper la represa y derramar todo ese poder crudo ante sus propios pies. Él tiene un repentino destello de sí mismo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Alec y empujarlo de rodillas, se siente casi ebrio con el conocimiento de que Alec lo _dejaría_ , que se entregaría por completo, si Jace simplemente se lo pidiera.

Extiende la mano colocándola en el estómago de Alec y observa cómo la última pizca de control en él se derrumba, mientras la mueve subiendo por su pecho y luego la levanta, ahuecando su cuello. Siente que la energía entre ellos se enciende, el poder surge a través de Jace como nada que haya sentido, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de adivinar lo que está haciendo, cierra los ojos y captura la boca de Alec en un duro beso.

Alec hace un sonido casi de dolor en su garganta, aferrándose a su control por otra fracción de segundo antes de que todo se derrumbe, y Jace se encuentra apretado contra su pecho, los brazos de Alec fuertemente alrededor de su espalda mientras Alec comienza a devolverle el beso, desesperado y sin reservas.

La cabeza de Jace da vueltas mientras intenta acercarse aún más. La runa parabatai en su cadera se siente como si estuviera ardiendo de la manera más increíble, enviando ola tras ola de calor a su cuerpo. Es como la oleada de poder durante la batalla, pero mil veces mejor, un placer casi líquido que se extiende a todos sus huesos y músculos, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera conectado a Alec en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Mueve sus manos hacia la cara de Alec, siente la humedad debajo de las yemas de sus dedos y sólo entonces registra que sus propias mejillas también están húmedas. Las sensaciones que lo atraviesan son abrumadoras en extremo, y él se aferra a Alec mientras se siguen besando, tocando. Jace nunca quiere que esto se detenga- “ _Alec_ ”- consigue decir, su voz sale ronca y afectada entre los besos- “ _Mierda_ , Alec, yo–”

-“Te amo”- le dice Alec, su voz quebrándose al final y un sollozo rompe en su garganta- “Joder, Jace, te amo, _te amo_ , y lo he intentado, _he intentado_ , pero _no puedo_ , y yo sólo–”

Jace se lanza hacia adelante y lo besa nuevamente, un nuevo nivel de desesperación por sus movimientos- “Yo también te amo”- le dice, las palabras brotan espontáneamente de algún lugar dentro de él. Son palabras nuevas – todo lo que siente en este momento es jodidamente _nuevo_ – pero Jace no puede imaginar qué otra cosa podría ser, esta sensación de que realmente podría morir si Alec deja de tocarlo.

Se siente conectado en un nivel que va más allá del deseo, más allá de la familia, la amistad y la lealtad. Alec está en su sangre, en el mismo aire que Jace está tratando de atraer a sus pulmones. La runa en su cadera sigue latiendo, sigue acercándolos más, como si estuviera tratando de unirlos en un ser perfecto. Está haciendo que Jace sienta que podría enfrentarse a los mismos ejércitos del infierno sin siquiera sudar, siempre y cuando tenga a Alec a su lado.

Él está enamorado de Alec. _Tiene que estarlo_ ; no hay otra explicación

Una carcajada cerca de ellos rompe el momento, Alec prácticamente lo empuja para apartarlo, con el pánico escrito en todo su rostro.

Una pareja de mundanos pasa, mareada y borracha, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para besarse, felizmente inconsciente de los dos Cazadores de Sombras con un glamour, y los restos calcinados de un demonio, se alejan a pasos agigantados.

Jace se vuelve hacia Alec, quien se agachó para recoger su arco y carcaj de donde los había dejado caer. Sus hombros están caídos, y todo su cuerpo está prácticamente gritando de tensión.

-“Esto nunca sucedió”- dice roncamente Alec- “¿Me oyes, Jace? Nadie puede saber sobre esto. _Nadie_ ”

Las palabras duelen, y también golpean directamente en ese profundo sentimiento oculto dentro de Jace al que le gusta susurrar – en una voz desconcertantemente similar a la de su padre – que no es lo suficientemente bueno, que necesita trabajar más duro o que está destinado a terminar en desgracia. Abre la boca para discutir, luego se encuentra con los ojos de Alec, viendo la culpa y el miedo allí, y termina por asentir.

En silencio, caminan juntos de regreso al Instituto, manteniendo al menos un pie de distancia entre ellos en todo momento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los próximos días son horriblemente incómodos. Ambos se están esforzando demasiado para actuar de manera normal, lo que hace que Jace se muestre agresivamente alegre y Alec lo evada tanto como sea posible, sin poder mirarle a los ojos cuando hay otras personas alrededor. Cuando surge una riña con los vampiros, Alec rápidamente se asigna la misión, junto a un equipo de Cazadores que definitivamente no incluye a Jace.

Jace alterna entre decepción, frustración y alivio durante medio día, hasta que Izzy lo toma del brazo y prácticamente lo saca del Instituto, guiándolos por las calles de Nueva York hasta que están parados frente a un club.

-“Mira”- dice ella- “No sé lo que pasó entre tú y Alec esta vez, pero _tienes_ que dejar de molestarlo. Es gay y cree que está enamorado de ti, eso lo está matando. Así que a menos que me digas que sientes lo mismo, aléjate y dale un poco de espacio para que pueda superarte”

Jace está parado ahí, sólo mirándola boquiabierto. Izzy se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja como diciendo ‘y bien’. Él cierra su boca, la abre de nuevo- “Izzy, no es tan fácil, tú no…”

-“¿Estas. Enmorado. De. Él?”- le interrumpe Izzy, pronunciando cada palabra casi dolorosamente lento- “Es una pregunta bastante simple, Jace”

La sangre de Jace se congela por el pánico, las palabras de Alec corren en un bucle en su cabeza. ‘ _Nadie puede saberlo. Nadie_ ’. Y lo peor es que Alec tiene razón; si alguien se entera, no son solo sus vidas y reputaciones las que están en juego, sino la de todos los Lightwood y cualquier persona estrechamente relacionada con ellos.

Se obliga a suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado- “No”

-“No lo creo”- dice Izzy, y Jace odia tener que mentirle, absolutamente _lo odia_ \- “¿Quieres follar con él?”

Jace cierra los ojos, intenta hacer retroceder la embestida de recuerdos de las manos de Alec, la boca de Alec, la abrumadora sensación de conexión e intimidad mientras se presionaban juntos. Está bastante seguro de que ‘querer’ no es la palabra correcta – para ser sincero, no está seguro de que siquiera _haya_ una palabra para la forma en que se siente actualmente.

Él mira a Izzy, levantando su barbilla muy ligeramente- “No. Tampoco quiero eso”

-“Bien, entonces deja de ser un idiota”- dice Izzy- “Ahora ven. Permíteme presentarte algunas personas que estarán felices de ayudarte a dejarlo ir, y disfrutar de la vida por un momento. Creo que te gustarán”

Jace sigue su ejemplo, y termina pasando la noche bailando y riendo con un grupo de hadas, sin ver mucho de Izzy hasta que los dos regresan al Instituto en las primeras horas de la mañana. Se ríe mientras se dan las buenas noches, y hacen un pacto para que el primero en despertarse cubra al otro, así al menos uno de ellos podrá dormir más de unas pocas horas.

Cierra la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él, quitándose la chaqueta de los hombros mientras se gira, y luego se paraliza.

Alec está sentado en su sillón, luciendo exhausto, preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-“¿Dónde diablos estabas?”- pregunta Alec, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos- “Regresé de la misión y lo único que la gente pudo decirme es que tú e Izzy se habían ido. Les envié un millón de mensajes”

Jace frunce el ceño y busca en su bolsillo para levantar su teléfono. Se encuentra con una pantalla negra y sin reacción cuando presiona el botón de encendido- “Lo siento, me he quedado sin batería”

-“¿E Izzy? ¿Me vas a decir que también se quedó sin batería?”

-“No, probablemente ella apagó el suyo”- responde Jace, recordando cómo ella había dejado el club a menos de una hora después de llegar, envuelta en una hermosa chica hada con largas y oscuras trenzas- “Ella se estaba reuniendo con alguien”

-“¿Y tú?”- pregunta Alec- “¿Te 'encontraste con alguien' también?”

-“¿Qué? No.”

-“Tienes polvo de hadas en tu camisa”- dice Alec- “Y en tus pantalones”

-“Estaba bailando”- responde Jace, sintiendo una punzada de irracional culpa por la mirada herida en el rostro de Alec- “Nada más, lo prometo”

-“Lo que sea”- dice Alec, su voz completamente plana- “Haz lo que quieras y con quien quieras. Demonios, tal vez sea mejor así ".

-“¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?”

-“Nada. Vamos sólo – no debería haber venido en primer lugar. Tengo que irme”

Él descruza sus brazos y comienza a caminar, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Jace lo detiene con una mano en el brazo cuando Alec trata de pasar junto a él.

-“¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te vas a _ir_?”

-“Es lo mejor, Jace”- dice Alec en voz baja, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo- “No podemos deshacer lo que… sucedió, pero no puede volver a suceder. No _puede_ ”

-“Alec…”

-“¿Sabes lo que pasaría si nos atrapan?”- pregunta Alec, dando un paso atrás y soltando su brazo de Jace- “Yo sí. Lo sé desde hace años. Seríamos exiliados, despojados de nuestras runas y nuestras armas, expulsados por la Clave para vivir como mundanos el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡Lo cual serían semanas, a lo mucho, antes de que un demonio nos encuentre!”- continúa despotricando, contándole a Jace en gran detalle sobre lo que su posible castigo podría significar para el Instituto, para Izzy, para Max. Jace lo escucha a través de una neblina, demasiado atrapado en la forma en que Alec dijo una palabra para realmente prestar atención.

-“¿Años? ¿Has estado enamorado de mí durante años?”

Alec rápidamente gira su rostro e intenta pasar a su lado otra vez. Jace lo evita limpiamente, colocando su cuerpo entre Alec y la puerta- “Mierda, Alec”

Alec se encoge de hombros, todo su cuerpo irradia tensión- “No es tu asunto”

-“¿ _Cómo_ no es mi asunto? ¡Yo también te amo, imbécil!”- exclama Jace, frustrado- “¿O te perdiste esa parte? Te besé – te quiero – y _sé_ lo que dice la Ley, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que debo estar jodidamente enfermo o algo así, pero yo…”

-“No”- le interrumpe Alec, acercándose a Jace y poniendo ambas manos en los brazos de Jace- “No, no estás enfermo. La situación sólo… es confusa”

Sus manos se deslizan por los antebrazos de Jace hacia sus manos, dudando por un minuto antes de entrelazar sus dedos fuertemente. Cuando Alec habla de nuevo, su voz apenas es más que un susurro.

-“Jace, no sé qué hacer. Por favor dime qué hacer”

Jace traga saliva, su corazón late como un tambor en su pecho. Cierra los ojos y se inclina un poco para que su frente toque la de Alec, tratando de pensar. Los dedos de Alec se aprietan alrededor de los suyos, y Jace puede sentir el tembloroso aliento de Alec en su rostro, el aire caliente rozando sus labios.

Debería desenredar las manos de Alec, estirar los brazos, alejarlo.

No lo hace

El momento se disipa sin que ninguno de ellos se mueva, Jace puede _sentir_ la confusión y el tormento dentro de Alec, filtrándose a través de su vínculo. Pero también hay esperanza, una ardiente y desesperada esperanza que atrapa a Jace como un gancho y lo detiene, haciendo que sea completamente imposible alejarse.

-“Nadie lo descubrirá”- le dice a Alec en voz baja, sacando su estela de su bolsillo y dibujando una runa de cierre y de insonorización en la puerta- “Te lo juro, seremos muy cuidadosos. Nadie lo descubrirá nunca”

Alec lo mira, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, sus ojos llenos de deseo, amor y una ciega confianza que le hace perder el aliento por completo. Jace no puede soportarlo más; suelta las manos de Alec y desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él en un beso desesperado.

Se tambalean hacia la cama de Jace, atacando la ropa del otro a medida que avanzan. Es la primera vez para ambos, y las cosas son apresuradas, torpes, nada como Jace había imaginado que sería perder su virginidad.

Aun así, es completamente perfecto, la forma en que las manos de Alec se estremecen a medida que se mueven por su piel, cómo cada beso parece unirlos, y la forma en que se siente sólido y presente en cada movimiento, como si estuvieran conectados por algo más que sus cuerpos físicos.

La runa en la cadera de Jace se enciende con calor cuando Alec se corre, y Jace imagina que puede sentir una sombra del placer de Alec mientras él jadea contra su garganta, un gemido alto escapando de él mientras cabalga su liberación contra el muslo de Jace.

Jace lo sigue momentos después, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas y apretando fuertemente sus ojos mientras siente cómo se derrama sobre la mano de Alec y sus estómagos.

Luego se acurrucan uno detrás del otro, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando Jace siente que Alec se pone tenso y comienza a alejarse.

-“No te vayas”- le dice, apretando el brazo sobre la cintura de Alec- “Por favor, no. Ven acá”

Jala a Alec y lo besa, sigue besándolo hasta que se derrite contra él otra vez.

-“Lo resolveremos”- promete, presionando una línea de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Alec- “Uno junto al otro, como en todo lo demás. Todo estará bien”

Alec asiente y lo besa de nuevo. Jace se pregunta si las palabras sonaron tan desesperadas e imposibles para Alec como lo fueron para sus propios oídos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se vuelve más fácil y más difícil después de eso. Cada beso y caricia, cada noche robada en la habitación del otro, con dobles runas de cierre e insonorización en la puerta, es una burbuja adictiva de intimidad, que vuelve el actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos mil veces más difícil.

Además, comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas en su alianza, primero en el campo y luego en el piso de entrenamiento. Siempre han luchado bien juntos, cien veces más desde que se unieron como parabatais, pero ahora es como si fueran literalmente un solo pensamiento, una sola cuchilla, moviéndose en absoluta sincronización como una fuerza imparable.

-“Realmente estás sacando lo mejor de ti”- comenta Hodge un día en el entrenamiento, sonando extremadamente orgulloso después de que Jace sacara los pies de debajo de él y lo arrojara sobre la alfombra- “Buen trabajo, Jace. A este ritmo, pronto serás el mejor cazador de sombras en el Instituto”

En el otro extremo de la sala, Alec está practicando con su arco, golpeando el centro de su objetivo cada vez que deja volar una flecha. Él mira a Jace con una sonrisa triunfante y un comentario acerca de lo bien que se ve sin la camisa puesta, los ojos de Jace se abren alarmados. Mira alrededor de la habitación, sin embargo, nadie más parece estar reaccionando, y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que _podía escuchar lo que Alec estaba pensando dentro de su propia cabeza_.

No escucha nada más después de ese único pensamiento, por lo que Jace lo descarta como una casualidad, o se estaba proyectando, o _cualquier otra cosa_ que tenga sentido. Eso es hasta que están fuera en el campo una noche, peleando contra un grupo de demonios babosos y fangosos que están realmente furiosos porque Jace y Alec acaban de quemar su nido.

En un segundo, Jace balancea su espada serafín de forma normal, y al siguiente, tiene tres demonios en su pecho, trepando por su garganta y cubriendo su boca. Al mismo tiempo, ve a Alec derrotar a un demonio caracol con una flecha, pero hay otro que se arrastra detrás de él: un demonio Shax, que sin duda sintiendo la carnicería decidió unirse. El segundo demonio abre sus fauces y se prepara para saltar, Jace intenta gritar una advertencia, decirle a Alec: _¡Agáchate! ¡Mira detrás de ti! ¡Aléjate de eso!_ Pero es incapaz de hacer ningún sonido más allá de la viscosidad del demonio en su rostro.

Milagrosamente, Alec se agacha, inmediatamente después rueda y dispara una flecha en la dirección del demonio Shax, golpeándola directamente en la garganta.

El demonio cae al suelo y explota en una lluvia de chispas, Alec se gira hacia Jace, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta de los problemas que tiene Jace y corre a ayudarlo.

-“Mierda, estos realmente se te pegan”- jadea Alec, mientras trata de quitarle los demonios fangosos sin lastimarlo- “¿Tienes espadas más pequeñas? ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Cualquier cosa?”

_Hay una en mi bota izquierda_ , piensa Jace, y Alec inmediatamente estira la mano, sacándola y apuñalando a cada uno de los demonios.

_Bueno, este es un nuevo descubrimiento_ , Jace escucha la voz de Alec en su cabeza, y casi se ríe a carcajadas, porque confía en Alec para sonar tan seco y sarcástico cuando piensa como cuando habla.

-“Terminemos con estos demonios, y luego resolveremos esto”- responde Jace, sacando una segunda hoja serafín de una funda en su cinturón, y buscando un par de bultos viscosos a su derecha.

Alec sigue su ejemplo y trae su arco de nuevo, despachando rápidamente a algunos demonios que intentan escapar a las alcantarillas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Quiero decir, no es algo malo”- dice Jace más tarde, cuando terminaron la misión y regresan al Instituto- “¿Sabes cómo la gente siempre dice que algunos de nosotros tenemos angelicales poderes especiales? Tal vez la lectura de la mente es una que ambos tenemos”

-“Los poderes de ese tipo suelen ser hereditarios”- responde Alec- “Y dado que no estamos emparentados, es muy poco probable que ambos tengamos el mismo único poder”

-“Entonces tal vez sólo uno de nosotros realmente lo tiene”- argumenta Jace- “Y leer las respuestas en la mente de otras personas es parte de eso”

-“Eso todavía no explica cómo sólo funciona entre nosotros dos, y por qué solo está empezando a funcionar _ahora_ ”

-“¿De verdad sabes que sólo somos nosotros?”- dice Jace- “Tal vez haya otras personas también. Deberíamos probarlo”

Parece que Alec quiere discutir, pero luego niega con la cabeza- “Claro, hagámoslo”

-“¿Puedes decirme lo que estoy pensando en este momento?”- pregunta Jace, más que listo para dejar atrás la parte del trabajo de su tarde y enfocarse en… otras cosas.

Los ojos de Alec se abren un poco, y luego agacha la cabeza, un evidente rubor se extiende por sus mejillas.

-“Entonces, ¿es eso un sí?”- dice Jace, sonriendo mientras el rubor de Alec se intensifica- “Increíble, volvamos a casa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Son_ sólo ellos dos, y su poder está creciendo. Un par de semanas más tarde, pueden comunicarse telepáticamente con facilidad y a través de todo Nueva York. Eso los vincula aún más, porque estando en la cabeza del otro, nunca están verdaderamente separados.

También los vuelve imprudentes.

-“¿Jace? ¿hola, Jace? ¿Me estás escuchando?”

Jace se sacude mentalmente e intenta volver a enfocarse en el informe de la misión que tiene delante- “Lo siento, Iz, solo estaba ha–pensando en algo que dijo Alec antes. Entonces, ¿son sólo los vampiros quienes están desapareciendo, o este demonio también ataca mundanos?”

Izzy lo mira furiosa- “¿Qué quieres decir con _sólo_ vampiros? Estamos destinados a proteger a todos, ¿recuerdas?”

-“Bueno, sí, pero los vampiros pueden defenderse”- responde Jace, tratando rápidamente de retractarse- “Quiero decir, no son tan indefensos como los mundanos. Entonces, si un demonio los ataca y tiene éxito, es probable que sea bastante poderoso, debemos tener eso en cuenta al asignar personal.

_‘Buena Salvada’_ \- le dice Alec e incluso con sólo el pensamiento, Jace puede decir que está sonriendo de burla. Jace se detiene a tiempo de rodar los ojos. 

 

_‘¿Quieres hacer un recorrido más tarde? ¿Ve si podemos seguir el rastro de esto?’_

_‘Ya preparando algunas flechas nuevas. Te veo junto a la puerta en diez’_

 

-“Alec y yo iremos a echar un vistazo”- le dice a Izzy- “¿Quieres acompañarnos?”

-“Creo que iré con el equipo de Raj”- responde Izz- “Dado que a ellos se les ha asignado esta misión”

Jace se saca de su conversación mental con Alec y reacciona tarde- “¿Qué?”

-“Lo habrías sabido si estuvieras prestando un poco de atención”- dice Izzy- “En serio, Jace, ¿dónde diablos está tu cabeza en estos días?”

-“¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy justo aquí”- protesta Jace- “No es mi culpa que estos informes sean tan agobiantes”

-“¿En serio?”- dice Izzy, el escepticismo prácticamente gotea de cada sílaba- “Bien, no me digas. Pero estoy aquí si decides sacar la cabeza del culo y hablar”

Ella se da vuelta y se aleja, haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre el suelo de piedra. Jace pone ambas manos sobre la mesa y mira los archivos frente a él.

 

_‘Creo que Izzy sospecha que algo está sucediendo’-_ le envía a Alec, su propio ritmo cardíaco aumenta a medida que siente el repentino aumento en Alec- _‘Necesitamos algo para despistarla’_

_‘¿Como que?_ ’- le responde Alec.

_‘¿No lo sé? ¿Tal vez uno de nosotros podría buscarse una novia o algo así? Eso probablemente ayude, ¿verdad?’_

 

Una ola de pura incredulidad se apodera de él desde su vínculo, seguida por un aguijonazo de dolor que se detiene cuando el ser de Alec parece _alejarse_ , y Jace jadea cuando se siente súbita e inexplicablemente frío – como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran silenciado al sumergirse en agua helada.

 

_‘_ _De acuerdo, está bien, lo siento_ ’- le envía a Alec, pero no recibe nada en respuesta. Cierra los ojos y se centra en el vínculo.

 

No puede sentir a Alec en absoluto – ni siquiera el ritmo estabilizador de su corazón. Jace comienza a entrar en pánico.

 

_-‘¡Alec!’_ -  lo intenta de nuevo, poniendo toda su mente en mandar el mensaje- _‘Alec, háblame’_

Puede decir de inmediato que los pensamientos no están pasando, por lo que lo intenta una y otra vez, poniendo cada vez más fuerza detrás de ellos a medida que su pánico empeora. Puede sentir algo dentro de él, como una presión dentro de su pecho que se expande hacia afuera, surgiendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo para tratar de encontrar una salida.

 

_¡ALEC!_

 

Lo último que Jace recuerda, antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro, es el destello masivo de una luz carmesí y un dolor como ningún otro que haya sentido estallando desde su runa _parabatai_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace termina en la enfermería. Al menos asume que es allí donde está, a juzgar por el olor característico del antiséptico. Le duele todo el cuerpo y se siente cansado hasta los huesos. Incluso el simple hecho de intentar abrir los ojos es agotador, y se da por vencido después de algunos intentos.

-“¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas antes de que puedas hacer el hechizo?”- escucha la voz de Maryse cerca- “Con la exorbitante tarifa que cobraste, estoy esperando eficiencia”

-“Como ya expliqué, los necesito conscientes”- dice una voz desconocida- “Ah, creo que el rubio está de vuelta con nosotros”

Jace jadea cuando siente que una ola de energía lo golpea, sus ojos se abren y se enfoca en la cara frente a él. Un brujo, a juzgar por las escamas que le cubren el rostro y lo que parecen branquias a un lado de su cuello.

Jace gira la cabeza y ve a Maryse de pie a unos metros de distancia, luciendo decididamente severa- “¿Que pasó?”

Maryse no se acerca a él, y su rostro no tiene nada de la calidez a la que Jace está acostumbrado- “Creo que debería ser yo quien haga las preguntas”- responde con frialdad- “Pero esperaré hasta que mi hijo se despierte”

Prácticamente escupe el ‘mi hijo’, y una sensación de terror despierta en el estómago de Jace. Mira alrededor de la habitación y ve a Alec acostado en una segunda cama, su cara fantasmalmente pálida.

-“¡Alec!”

Jace intenta sentarse, cada instinto en él grita que se levante, para ir al lado de Alec. Una nueva ola de magia lo golpea y lo detiene.

-“No te preocupes, tu _parabatai_ está bastante bien”- le dice el brujo- “¿O debería decir tu novio? ¿Amante? ¿Un sucio secretito, tal vez? Por qué, las cosas que vi cuando miré en sus mentes…”

La sangre de Jace se congela. Él gira su rostro para mirar a Maryse, la mirada pétrea en su rostro adquiere un significado completamente nuevo y horrible.

-“No es… puedo explicarlo”- intenta impotente.

Maryse ni siquiera se digna a responder- “Avísame cuando Alec esté despierto”- le dice al brujo con firmeza- “Necesitamos que esto se solucione lo antes posible”

Con eso, gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación, dejando a Jace luchando contra la magia que lo detiene, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Esto es lo que va a suceder”- les dice Maryse poco después, con los brazos cruzados mientras mira a Jace y Alec con ojos entrecerrados- “Toda esta… _burla_ se acabará. Inmediata y completamente. Ni siquiera hay palabras para expresar lo profundamente avergonzada que estoy de los dos en este momento”

Junto a él, Alec parece completamente roto, sus hombros encorvados y sus ojos firmemente fijos en el suelo. Jace desearía poder extender la mano y consolarlo de alguna manera, pero cualquier tipo de gesto de ese tipo probablemente haría que su situación actual sea diez veces peor.

_‘Hey’_ , intenta enviar a Alec con su mente, _‘superaremos esto, lo prometo’_

Alec no reacciona, y tampoco hay respuestas. Jace toma una respiración profunda y estabilizadora, diciéndose que debe mantenerse entero.

-“Debido a su repugnante comportamiento, el Instituto enfrenta una investigación de la Clave”- continúa Maryse- “El estallido de magia causado por pervertir su vínculo sagrado no sólo los puso a ambos en coma, sino que también destruyó la mayor parte del Centro de Operaciones. Nueve cazadores de sombras resultaron heridos en la explosión y tres de ellos aún se encuentran en estado crítico”

Jace traga saliva. Si lo que Maryse dice es verdad – y supone que lo es – entonces él y Alec hicieron esto. Su egoísmo e incapacidad de controlar sus emociones dañaron a otras personas. _Casi mata a tres personas_. Jace siente que va a vomitar.

-“Nos habremos ido del Instituto en una hora”- dice Alec. Jace puede decir que está tratando de ser estoico como de costumbre, pero eso se arruina por la manera en que su voz se quiebra a mitad de la frase- “Sé que no tenemos derecho a pedirlo, pero ¿nos permitirías despedirnos de Izzy y Max, antes de irnos? Les diremos cualquiera que sea la historia oficial, lo juro, sólo – _por favor_ ”

Maryse solo lo mira. Y luego las comisuras de su boca se tuercen hacia arriba en una sombría sonrisa.

-“Oh, no va a ser tan fácil”- dice ella- “No tengo intención de permitir que ustedes dos destruyan todo por lo que esta familia ha trabajado. El brujo que espera fuera de esta habitación ha sido contratado para limpiar este desastre. Él ya ha puesto un obstaculizador en su vínculo para que vuelva al nivel que debería estar, y mientras todavía estaban inconscientes, revisó sus recuerdos para descubrir exactamente cuándo comenzó esta abominación. Ahora, él extraerá esos recuerdos de ambos, encerrándolos para que ni siquiera los Hermanos Silenciosos puedan encontrarlos. Estarán curados de esta _afección_ en la que cayeron, y las cosas volverán a la normalidad”

Jace siente que su boca se abre, y junto a él, la cabeza de Alec se levanta, luciendo tan conmocionado como Jace se siente.

_No puedes hacer eso_ , protesta la mente de Jace, pero para su sorpresa, es Alec quien lo dice en voz alta.

-“Solo los estoy cuidando”- responde Maryse rígidamente- “Para ti y para nuestra familia. Los sacrificios deben hacerse”

-“Pero _no puedes_ ”- repite Alec, y hay una nota de pura desesperación en su voz-“Son nuestras mentes, nuestros _corazones_ – no puedes simplemente… _borrarnos_ ”

-“Es la mejor forma de proceder”- dice Maryse- “La historia oficial será que Jace quedó atrapado en una pelea anoche entre dos demonios menores y el hechicero que pronto conocerás. Mientras mataba a uno de los demonios, se interpuso en el camino de un hechizo, que fue temporalmente absorbido por su cuerpo debido a su sangre de ángel, pero que explotó una vez que regresó aquí al Instituto. Estaba comprensiblemente desorientado por los efectos, y es por eso que no informó inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido. Alec fue noqueado por la explosión porque la magia también se extendió a través de su vínculo. Y el hechicero en cuestión ha recibido una generosa inmunidad por su terrible error a cambio de venir aquí y sanar a los heridos, así como reparar los daños en el propio edificio. No se preocupen por recordarlo – se agregará a sus mentes con el resto del hechizo”

Ella sale por la puerta y regresa poco después, con el brujo siguiéndole.

-“El artefacto solicitado, como se prometió”- le dice Maryse, sacando una bolsa de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su vestido- “Asegúrate de que la réplica que dejas atrás sea perfecta – si yo, o cualquier otra persona, sospecha que ha sido manipulada, tendrás a todo este Instituto persiguiéndote”

-“Es justo”- dice el brujo, sonriendo- “¿Debo comenzar con tus recuerdos, entonces?”

-“Por favor hazlo”- dice Maryse, lanzando una última mirada asesina hacia Alec y Jace- “Estoy más que dispuesta a olvidarme de este horrible día”

La sonrisa del brujo se ensancha, y él levanta una mano, colocándola a sólo unas pulgadas de la sien de Maryse. Una bola de magia amarillo brillante comienza a formarse, conectándose con su piel, haciendo que su cabeza se mueva hacia atrás y un grito ahogado escape de sus labios.

El hechizo dura menos de un minuto antes de que la magia desaparezca. Maryse abre los ojos y parpadea lentamente antes de que su mirada se centre en el brujo.

-“¿Casi ha terminado aquí, entonces?”- dice ella- “La generosidad y la paciencia de la Clave no se extienden para siempre. Quiero que todos los cazadores de sombras afectados se curen y que se arregle el daño de la explosión antes de que termine el día – _con_ un refuerzo de nuestras salvaguardas como compensación – o puedes despedirte de tu perdón. ¿Está claro, Brujo?”

-“Perfectamente”- responde el brujo- “Voy a hacer un último chequeo en estos dos para asegurarme de que no haya daños persistentes del hechizo original, y luego comenzaré con el resto”

-“Asegúrate de que así sea”- dice Maryse, y luego se da vuelta y se acerca a donde ellos están sentados, dándole a Jace otro sobresalto mientras lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

-“No me asustes así otra vez”- le dice Maryse en voz baja mientras lo suelta- “Sé que acabas de pasar por muchas cosas, pero tan pronto como estés listo, ven a mi oficina. La Clave necesita tanta información como puedas para la investigación de la actividad del demonio que escapó, después de que te golpearan”

Jace de alguna manera logra asentir con la cabeza, y Maryse pone una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Se vuelve hacia Alec, y su postura se endurece visiblemente.

-“Alec, quiero tu informe sobre qué exactamente estabas haciendo cuando Jace fue alcanzado por ese hechizo, en una hora”- dice firmemente- “Y será mejor que sea bueno. Como futuro Jefe de este Instituto, espero mucho más de ti”

Alec murmura algo que suena vagamente como ‘sí, madre’, sus ojos aún fijos firmemente en el suelo. Jace no necesita ver su rostro para saber que Alec está total y completamente destrozado

Tan pronto como Maryse sale por la puerta, extiende los brazos y sujeta a Alec en un fortísimo abrazo.

-“Todo esto es mi culpa”- susurra Alec, aferrándose a Jace como a una tabla en medio del mar- “Si no lo hubiera hecho – yo soy mayor, debería haberlo sabido; todo esto es mi culpa – lo siento mucho”

Jace se aferra, esconde su rostro en el cuello de Alec- “Yo te besé primero. Y luego te pedí que te quedaras. No es tu culpa, Alec. Hicimos esto – los dos – y lo siento”

-“Te amo, Jace”- le dice Alec con voz entrecortada- “Sé que ninguno de nosotros lo recordará, pero lo hago. _Lo hago._ Nunca quise que salieras lastimado. Lo siento mucho–”

-“Aunque todo esto es increíblemente triste y conmovedor”- interrumpe el hechicero, haciendo que Jace se ponga rígido y suelte un poco a Alec- “Tenemos hechizos que hacer. Así que dense un último beso si quieren, y pongamos en marcha este espectáculo”

-“Que te jodan”- dice Alec, con tanto veneno que Jace en realidad está sorprendido- “Espero que algún demonio venga por ti. Sabes, nunca entendí por qué otras personas eran tan negativas con los brujos antes, pero ahora definitivamente sí. No son más que oportunistas codiciosos”

-“¡Oh, grrr!”- dice el hechicero con una sonrisa- “¡El angelito tiene garras!”

-“No tienes que ser tan dramático”- agrega, enviando un estallido de magia para mantener a Alec y Jace sentados cuando ambos intentan levantarse- “Voy a extraer y alterar algunos de tus recuerdos, sí, pero no es como si los estuviera blanqueando. Seguirán siendo exactamente igual a antes de que se metieran en este lío, e incluso podrían conservar algunos nebulosos destellos que sus cerebros interpretarán como sueños. Soy bueno en lo que hago, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar el corazón de una persona. O su orientación sexual”- dice, mirando fijamente a Alec, quien abre la boca inútilmente antes de volver a cerrarla con firmeza.

-“Espera”- dice Jace, tratando de entender la nueva información- “¿Entonces, qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Seguiremos sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro como lo hacemos ahora? ¿Simplemente no recordaremos estar juntos? ¿Cómo diablos ayuda _eso_?”

-“Bueno, ahora estás metiéndote en algunas cuestiones profundamente filosóficas”- dice el brujo- “Si nadie oye caer un árbol en el bosque – o lo recuerda en su caso – ¿realmente se cayó? Si se quedan sin los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos, ¿harán la misma elección nuevamente? No sé, y realmente no me importa, para ser honesto. Me contrataron para arreglar sus recuerdos, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer”

-“¿Pero no cambiaremos?”- pregunta Alec, una nueva ventaja en su voz- “¿Todavía nos amaremos?”

-“Cualquier sentimiento que hayan albergado antes de que ese primer beso digno de película haya ocurrido, y su vínculo haya empezado a cambiar, lo más probable es que permanezca con ustedes, sí”- responde el brujo- “Entonces si todavía seguirán enamorados, es en realidad una pregunta que sólo ustedes dos pueden responder. Como dije antes, realmente no me importa. Ahora, ¿tienen más preguntas o podemos seguir adelante?”

-“Sólo una cosa más”- dice Alec, y luego se vuelve hacia Jace, tomando su mano y entrelazar los dedos.

-“Te he amado desde que tenía dieciséis años”- le dice Alec en voz baja, y Jace siente que su pecho se vuelve incómodamente tenso- “Y solo quiero decir que incluso si no, si tú no – si salimos al otro lado de esto y no lo haces – entonces está bien. No te culparé si tú–”

Jace lo sujeta por la nuca, atrayéndolo a un beso feroz, acallando cualquier otra cosa que iba a decir.

-“No seas estúpido”- responde cuando se separan de nuevo- “Hechizo o no, estaremos bien. Estamos unidos para siempre, ¿recuerdas?”

-“Para siempre”- recuerda Alec, y una pequeña sonrisa curva la comisura de su boca. Se inclina y deja otro beso en los labios de Jace, luego se vuelve hacia el brujo.

-“Está bien, estamos listos”

-“¡Fantástico!”- responde el brujo- “Ahora, esta siguiente parte arderá un poco, queda advertido”

Extiende sus manos frente a él, la misma magia color amarillo brillante que antes comenzando a formarse desde el centro de sus palmas.

-“La mejor de las suertes, pequeños Nefilims”- dice el hechicero, entonces la magia se apresura hacia ellos, y Jace deja de pensar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
